Mario & Sonic  Teleporting to Worlds
by DatFanficWriter
Summary: Sonic and his friends get teleported to Mario's world by accident in a fight against Eggman, Now, They must find the Chaos Emeralds to come back to their world, with some help from Mario & Friends. Rated T Just in case
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

-Chaos Control Fail-

It would have been a peaceful night in Sonic's world if it weren't by Eggman, who was usually, trying to get rid of Sonic and conquer the world once and for all, as always, but this time, it was different, he had captured Cream and his best friend, Cheese the Chao, he also captured one of Sonic's best friends, Tails!

Sonic was going to ruin Eggman's plan, as always, and this time, he had the Chaos Emeralds with him, no doubts Sonic would win this fight, Or at least thats what he thinks… As Sonic arrived, he found out the entrance was locked, so he charged up a spindash and the door broke, at this time, all of Eggman's robots were waiting for him there.

Sonic thought to him self: Man! Eggman has got tons of robot minions to attack me!

After that he started to homing attack every robot on his path, but they were a lot, so he got exhausted of homing attack every robot, so he stopped for a moment to rest, but he was circled by every robot, so he remembered that he brought the Chaos Emeralds with him!

Dumb me!He thought.

He took out the emeralds and they started to move in a circule around him, he closed his eyes as he felt the power, he started to change color from blue to yellow and his hair started to go up, when he opened his eyes, they were red!

He was now Super Sonic!

He passed through the robot army by just just flying at a low distance from the floor, everything that was in his mind was to save his friends, after flying and destroying robots through almost ten rooms, he got to where Eggman was, together with his prisioners

He got in and said: Let them go, Eggman!

Eggman answered in a loud voice: Fool! You fell into my trap!

He pressed a button and a huge metal tube locked him and his friends, Some lasers shot at him and dealt damage, enough to turn him to his normal form, after that, the Chaos Emeralds fell next to him, unfortunately, he wasn't stron enough to even stand up, he was really hurt, at that time, the Emeralds started to get absorbed by another tube that got in the metal tube. Sonic! You can do this! Tails was shouting at him, trying to cheer him up and save them, unfortunately, that didnt help.

-Near Eggman's Base-

Why did I come here? Hmmm…. Oh! Sonic told me to come because he was about to fight Eggman! He needed my help! Knuckles said while walking around.

At that moment Amy came asking for Sonic, Knuckles told her what he was doing and where Sonic was.

Oh! Then lets go together! Amy was happy she could see Sonic again, she haven't seen him for a long time.

Uhhhh… Yeah… I guess you can come with me… Knuckles said.

Well then, lets go! They both runned to Eggman's base

-Eggmans Base-

You think he's here? Amy said.

Well… There is no door… but it seems there actually WAS a door before, he may be here! Knuckles grinned as he started to follow the path of destructed robots.

They suddenly heard Eggman shouting: PREPARE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! IM TELEPORTING YOU WITH THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO AN UNKNOWN WORLD!

No way! Amy said angrily as she started to run and when she found where Sonic was, she hit the tube with her Piko Piko hammer, breaking, somehow, the metal.

Hey! Dont you know what have you done! I already pushed the Chaos Control button!

WHAT? Knuckles shouted angrily, it was the last word anybody said before the white glow in the room, wich represented travel through dimensions.

To be Continued

Author Note: Uhm… Yeah, this is my first fanfic and im proud of it!

Seems like Sonic and his friends got teleported to another dimension!

Find out what happened in the next chapter

I do not own anythin


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**-A Different World-**

It was a nice morning in Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi were going to the nearest beach.

"This is going to be one of my best days ever!" Luigi said with enthusiasm

"Yoshi!" (Hoooraaaay!) Yoshi said with much more enthusiasm while running around.

"Calm down! Don't you see the princess is coming with us?" Mario shouthed angrily at the two, He was angry for some reason, but just for now, he didn't know what awaited him at the beach.

"Oh, they are just playing!" Peach said happily

After a few minutes of walking, they finally were at the beach.

"PAAAARTYYYYYY!" Luigi shouted happily, Yoshi joined him

After some minutes, Mario got in the mood and started surfing with Luigi, while Peach was drinking a glass of lemonade under her umbrella

-Some Hours later-

Suddenly a blue body fell into the water, surprising the others

"Waaaah!" Luigi shouted as he hid behind Mario

It was all silent, until the body got out from the water

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH, IM DROWNING, I CANT SWIM, HELP AAAAGH" Sonic was shouted, making Luigi feel comfortable, since he wasn't scary anymore, instead, funny.

Mario jumped into the water and grabbed him pulling Sonic to where everyone was.

Sonic was lying on the ground, making some water noises and somebody drowning

"Uhhh… Who are YOU?" Luigi asked, while poking him with a stick

"Im Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said while getting up

"Where do you come from? What happened to you?" Mario asked

"Well, I was fighting this guy because he kidnapped my friends and suddenly some of my friends that were not kidnapped suddenly came and tried to help but they failed on it, making everyone…Uhhh…What happened after that?" Sonic said

"Well, I guess something strange happened, whatever, what part of Mushroom Kingdom was that?" Mario replied

"Mushroom What? you mean Mobius!" Sonic was amazed that somebody calleld the world differently"

"What is Mobius?" Lugi joined the conversation

"Its what this planet's called!" Sonic replied, he couldn't belive they didn't know the real name of the planet

"Oh god…" Sonic said

"This can't be!" Sonic started to get nervous

"What's the matter?" Mario asked

"Eggman said…UNKNOWN WORLD!" Sonic fell to the ground and shouted "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, EGGMAN!"

**Oh, No! Sonic has been teleported to Mushroom Kingdom! Will he be able to go bacK? Or will he be able to reunite with his friends? WHO KNOWS!**

**To Be Continued!**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, Here it is, Hope you enjoy this as much as I enyojed reading it! I've got an Idea, New chapters every friday! So, yeah, that will organize me.**_

_**i do not own anythin**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2 part 2-

-Uncomfortable Crash Site-

"Ughhhh…Wh-Where am I?" A Yellow Fox suddenly wakes up in a hole made on the ground

"Huh? This place doesn't look familiar…It's like a forest…" The fox said as it climbed his way up through the hole

Suddenly, A kind of turtle came to him

"Ughhhh, THAT'S pretty wierd… Tails was confused, What was that creature?

He was not sure if the creature he found was a friend or a foe, so he just left before it could touch him

"Hmmm…This place is strange" as he was walking, he noticed a purple water lake.

"Hmmm… That looks dangerous, I guess I could just fly up and find out where in Mobius I am!" The fox flew up and noticed nothing, he was not sure where he was

"Lets see, if I don't know where I am, I should better try to remember what happened before this…" The fox started to think, until he remembered that he was kidnapped by Eggman

-FLASHBAAAAAAACK-

"Haha! You're mine now, little fox!" A man was chasing a yellow two-tailed fox in a super fast machine

"You're not getting me, Eggman!" Tails used his tails to lift him upwards to escape

"You're mine" Eggman said to himself as he pressed a red, big button.

The machine shot a large, big missile

"AAAAGH!" The fox shouted as it was reaching him

The missile hit him, making him fall to the ground but he made it in one piece

"Lucky you, fox, You survived, but i'm taking you to my base now" Eggman said as he lifted Tail's body

-Back to present-

"So thats what happened!" The fox felt stupid, since he could have dodged the misssile and avoided whatever happened afterwards, he didn't have his memory totally back.

-Peach's Castle-

"So where are the rest of your friends?" Mario asked, Sonic had explained them the whole story

"Im not sure… But I think they are all in this world…" Sonic answered in a calm voice

"Dont worry thought, we are going to help you find your friends!" Luigi got in the conversation, again, Mario was bothered by that.

"Are you guys gonna REALLY help me?" Sonic was happy, he was going to get help on his journey, and from friendly guys.

YOSHI! {Totally!} Yoshi interrupted the conversation, once again, Mario was bothered

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Author's Note: Last Chapter was really short, so I got on working and made it larger, just I wanted to get it longer, ignore that they are like different chapters, just think of its a part two of the chapter**_

_**So yeah, Tails wakes up in toxic forest and we get to know how he was kidnapped! Sonic and Mario (The conversation interrupters too!) Will get to the case and look for Sonic's friends.**_

_**Back in Sonic's world, maybe somebody has seen everything, but was lucky enough to evade the teleport to the other world… Maybe he calls some more people to help him go and find out whats happening, but he will keep it short, only 2-4 people will join the investigation!**_

_**I don't own anythin**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3-

-Night at the castle-

After a important meeting at Peach's castle about Sonic and his friends, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach were thinking where Sonic's friends could be.

"Maybe at the Toxic forest!" Mario said trying to get an idea

"Enough thinking for today, what if I make some dinner for you? You look hungry" Peach said whit her calm, soft voice.

"That would be nice! I'm hungry after all of this talking" Sonic could only think of chili dogs.

"Yoshi!" (Yay! Food!) Yoshi ran to the kitchen, hoping to find an apple to eat, he wanted something to eat before dinner

"Uhh… Anyways, where do you think your friends are?" Luigi asked

"Toxic Mushroom Castle?" Sonic didn't even know how the places from this worlds were called, Luigi fell to the ground and started rolling while laughing because of the place he said.

"I think I should teach you about our world before we ask you" Mario tried not to laugh, since that caused him to laugh a bit while Sonic didn't see him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HELP HELP HELP HE-" A loud explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Sonic got into a fight position

"It came from the kitchen!" Mario was already running to the kitchen

"Hey! Wait up!" Luigi started running towards him, Sonic did as well, but in only 2 seconds he was next to Mario.

"Oh…My…God…" Sonic was shocked.

The was a large, big hole in the kitchen's wall and Toadsworth was lying on the ground, shocked.

"What happened here?" Mario asked to Toadsworth while he was getting up.

"B-B-BOWSER!" Toadsworth pointed to the hole.

"Bowser? That doesn't sound scary!" Sonic laughed

"Not scary, but giant and strong!" Mario said.

"Oh…" Sonic wasn't surprised

"Lets go teach him a lesson then!" Sonic ran to the hole.

-To be Continued-

Author's Note: Uhhh… Darn organized stuff, i'm just posting chapters when I get some ideas. Im keeping the chapters short… But trust me, i'll make them longer, also, that was a night in a castle, wasn't it?

P.S.: I got inspired by: Azurixx, Hail to his stories, baby.

I don't Own Anythin


End file.
